VIAJE AL OTRO LADO
by Marivigil
Summary: Tras descubrir la forma de salvar los dos universos en "TODO SUCEDE POR ALGO" Peter, Walter y Olivia cruzan al Otro Lado. Encuentros inesperados, reencuentros,imprevistos,traiciones ¿lograran su objetivo?
1. Preparativos

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

Preparativos

Tras su entrevista con Sam Weiss, Olivia lleva la información obtenida hasta Broyles. Pasados unos días, el equipo se vuelve a reunir en el FBI, para una nueva reunión informativa.  
>- Bien, desde el Otro Lado aceptan un encuentro, por supuesto se producirá en su territorio. Cruzara una pequeña comisión formada entre otros por un representante del gobierno y un asesor, aparte claro está del científico encargado del proyecto… Doctor Bishop – dice señalando a Walter – y la condición de que vaya Peter<br>- algo lógico, por otra parte – comenta el aludido  
>- ¿Y cómo lo harán? – Pregunta Olivia - ¿Cómo podremos comunicarle nuestra decisión?<br>- Alguien ya se ha puesto en contacto con el FBI, será nuestro enlace…  
>- Un cambiaformas – afirma Peter<br>- Si, ya nos informó de cómo será el cruce, tenemos que volver a contactar con él para comunicarle datos sobre los "viajeros" y así prepararlo todo desde el Otro Lado, de esta forma se producirá el intercambio de masas entre universos.  
>- ¿Y con quien nos intercambiaran? – Pregunta Walter<br>- Con voluntarios de allí. El procedimiento será parecido para la vuelta. Las coordenadas ya están establecidas.  
>- ¿Quién ira por parte del gobierno? – Pregunta Olivia de nuevo<br>- El senador Gordon y su secretario Peterson, que por cierto tiene experiencia militar. Ellos saldrán dos horas antes que ustedes.  
>- Yo también quiero ir – afirma de repente Olivia<br>- Ni hablar – contesta Peter – no quiero que vuelvas allí. Además ¿Quién se quedará con Charlie? Apenas tiene un año y medio. Uno de los dos tiene que estar con él  
>- Astrid… seguro que no le importará<br>- ¿Y si ocurre algo? ¿Quieres que pierda a sus dos padres a la vez?  
>- No pasará nada, no dejaré que pase. Peter… no quiero que vayas sólo… los conozco…<br>- Por favor Olivia, lo pasaste muy mal cuando te atraparon allí  
>- No volverá a pasar. Estaré preparada…y tú estarás conmigo.<br>- Eso te lo aseguro desde ya. No te perderé de vista en ningún momento  
>- No seré ninguna carga para ti, te lo prometo.<br>- Tranquila, ahora que lo dices, me sentiré más seguro si tú estás a mi lado…  
>- Entonces ¿se unirá al grupo Agente Dunham? – pregunta Broyles interrumpiendo a la pareja<br>- Si… lo haré  
>- Bien, informaré de la nueva incorporación. Dentro de dos días se desplazaran al Otro Lado... hagan los preparativos necesarios para el viaje. Pueden llevar un equipaje ligero. Excepto el doctor Bishop, supongo que necesitar algo mas<br>- Si, si, ya le informaré de lo necesario  
>- Entonces puedo dar por concluida esta reunión…buena suerte.<br>Durante la noche anterior al "viaje" nadie duerme en la casa de los Bishop, todo son nervios. Olivia, con emociones encontradas por sus recuerdos, por tener que abandonar a su hijo, aunque le dejará con Astrid. Sabe que estará protegido, pues incluso el FBI ha asignado varios agentes para vigilarle. Ha dejado dicho que si no vuelve, que sea su hermana Rachel quien se encargue de su custodia y que le expliquen la verdad de su desaparición.  
>Peter está nervioso, volver a ver a su padre no será de su agrado y más aún después de saber lo que quiso hacer con Olivia. Que intentase matar a la mujer que ama… no se imagina lo que puede llegar hacer cuando lo vea… no, no lo intentará siquiera, se lo promete a si mismo sólo por su hijo Charlie. ¡Cómo le va a echar de menos! Si pudiera llevárselo… aunque sólo sea para presentárselo a su madre, pero no lo hará, no quiere que corra ningún peligro.<br>Walter, ha pasado la noche en el laboratorio, repasando una y otra vez su proyecto. No quiere dejar nada al azar. Está seguro que todo está bien, no hay nada improvisado, los cálculos son correctos, no hay nada improvisado, no hay margen de error. La supervivencia de la Humanidad, por lo menos la alternativa está en sus manos y eso es una gran responsabilidad.


	2. El viaje

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

EL VIAJE

Al día siguiente, temprano, llega Astrid a la casa. Se encuentra con que todo el mundo está levantado y el silencio impera en la casa. La tensión es escalofriante. Olivia abraza a su hijo mientras le besa una y otra vez, como si no fuese a verlo en su vida otra vez. Al ver a Astrid, se le humedecen los ojos, su presencia significa que pronto marchará lejos de Charlie. Olivia se repone enseguida y con un último beso entrega el niño a su ayudante. El pequeño sonríe en los brazos de Astrid y enseguida se distrae con el collar de la agente  
>- tía Atid, jugá<br>Olivia suspira, agradece que por lo menos no se haya puesto a llorar, no podría dejarle entonces.  
>- Cuídale mucho, Astrid<br>- Por supuesto que lo haré, puedes confiar en mí  
>Olivia intenta sonreír, pero sólo consigue una mueca, intenta decir algo más pero es interrumpida por Peter que la llama desde la puerta<br>- Venga, vamos Olivia, es la hora- Sus ojos aún están rojos de cuando se ha despedido de Charlie – Todavía estas a tiempo de cambiar de idea.  
>- No, quiero ir contigo…<br>Desde su casa, se desplazan hasta la sede del FBI, desde allí un helicóptero les trasladará a un portaaviones en pleno océano Atlántico  
>- ¿Se producirá el cruce en pleno océano? – Pregunta Peter intrigado<br>- Es mejor hacerlo en medio de una gran masa de agua – comenta Walter  
>Al llegar se encuentran con el recibimiento de un hombre con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, no va vestido con ropas militares por lo que suponen que se trata del cambiaformas que les ayudará a cruzar.<br>- bienvenidos. Soy John Smith, voy a proporcionarles todo lo necesario para que tengan un viaje agradable  
>- ¿Es uno de ellos? – pregunta Peter<br>- Si, pero no se preocupen, vengo en son de paz – dice sonriendo aún más- tengo que explicarles los detalles previos al cruce, como ya lo he hecho con el Senador Gordon y su ayudante, que ya han cruzado, sin contratiempos debo añadir…. Debo aplicarles los localizadores, en las palmas de las manos y en la espalda, quizás sientan algo de dolor, no se preocupen, se pasará enseguida… En media hora tendrá lugar el cruce, se producirá un ligero temblor, no tengan miedo, es normal… y en un segundo aparecerán en el Otro Lado  
>- ¿Y qué ocurre con la descompensación molecular? ¿Tenemos que perder días en la recuperación?<br>- En absoluto, desde el Otro Lado han avanzado mucho respecto a eso, en cuanto lleguen se les suministrará una capsula que evitara ese procedimiento. Aunque a la agente Dunham no creo que la necesite – sonríe irónicamente el cambiaformas.  
>- Nos prometieron que estaría a salvo – dice Peter enfadado<br>- No se preocupe, se trata de salvar nuestro Universo, no de perseguir fugitivos. Todo está bien.  
>Pasado el tiempo establecido se produce el cruce. Aparecen en otro portaaviones y nada más llegar se encuentran con el mismo John Smith que se abalanza sobre ellos repartiendo capsulas<br>- Tómensela rápido, puede que se encuentre algo mareados, pasará pronto, tranquilos  
>- ¿Hemos cruzado? – Pregunta Peter desorientado<br>- Si… ¡oh!, están confusos porque en el Otro Lado también estaba yo…no pasa nada, sólo era para que se sintieran cómodos con una cara familiar.  
>- ¿Dónde está el Senador Gordon y Peterson? – pregunta Olivia<br>- Aquí – contesta el Senador- tranquilo, estamos bien  
>- Si no les importa – dice de repente Walter sacando un aparato de su mochila<br>- El detector cambiaformas, no hay problema – responde el Senador mientras deja que Walter le pinche en el dedo sacándole una gota de sangre.  
>- limpio de mercurio. Es nuestro senador. ¿Señor Peterson? – Dice mientras repite la misma operación con el ayudante – todo correcto, gracias.<br>- Siento que no se fíen de nosotros, lo comprendemos. Bienvenidos – dice otro hombre que se acerca a ellos abriéndose paso entre la tripulación, se trata de alguien conocido por todos - Soy el Subsecretario Van Horn ¿Se encuentra bien?  
>- Si – contesta Peter mirando hacia Walter que eleva el pulgar a modo afirmativo y luego hacia Olivia que asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.<br>- Estupendo, pues si lo desean, síganme hasta el helicóptero. Les llevaremos hasta su alojamiento.  
>En el helicóptero, Olivia sujeta el brazo de Peter fuertemente.<br>- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta preocupado él  
>- Algo nerviosa, pero bien…<br>- Ya verás como no pasa nada. Nadie te hará daños, tenlo por seguro.  
>- Tranquilo, esta vez estaré alerta, no me pillaran por sorpresa.<br>Tras aproximadamente media hora de viaje llegan hasta su destino. La Isla de la Libertad  
>- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta alarmada Olivia mientras baja del helicóptero.<br>- Se alojaran aquí, hemos creído que era lo más conveniente – contesta el Subsecretario Van Horn - Es por su propia seguridad. Tanto usted Señor Bishop, como usted agente Dunham conocen nuestros problemas, zonas en cuarentena, alertas ámbar, zonas sin oxígeno. De todas formas se les suministrará un equipo compuesto entre otros objetos por intercomunicadores y respiradores para poder manejarse en nuestro mundo. También se les asignará un guía personal para cualquier duda que tengan.  
>- ¿Estamos confinados aquí? – Pregunta de nuevo, Peter<br>- En absoluto, si lo desean pueden visitar la ciudad, no se olviden de comunicárselo a su guía. Y ahora si quieren seguirme les mostraré sus alojamientos. 


	3. Encuentros inesperados 1ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS 1ª parte

Tras un pequeño recorrido, ya en su habitación, Peter observa como Olivia no para de dar paseos de un lado a otro  
>- ¿Estás bien?<br>- No pensé que nos traerían aquí… creí que nos alojaríamos en la ciudad.  
>- Pues bien… vámonos – dice Peter<br>- ¿Cómo? No, Peter… este mundo no es seguro…Aquí, por lo menos…  
>- Ni hablar, recoge tus cosas, nos marchamos<br>- Pero… no podemos dejar al resto solos  
>- Si quisieran hacer algo, nosotros no podremos impedirlo, tranquila, volveremos mañana. Simplemente nos alojaremos en otro lugar.<br>- Pero… ¿Dónde?  
>- No te preocupes, todo está controlado.<br>- ¿Y Walter?  
>- Estará bien, tiene trabajo que hacer, además estaremos conectados – dice tocándose la oreja señalando su intercomunicador - ¿Walter?...Si, nos vamos…Olivia no puede estar aquí… ¿estarás bien?... por supuesto que lo haré. Hasta mañana.<br>Salen de la habitación, Olivia no suelta la mano de Peter, demasiados recuerdos, y todos terribles… de pronto, una figura conocida, sale a su encuentro. Se trata de la otra Olivia, con su aspecto de siempre, se acerca a ellos de forma resolutiva y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
>- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! – dice mirando hacia Peter. Olivia nota como todo le da vueltas, no puede soportar su presencia, si por ella fuera se lanzaría y le arrancaría ese pelo estropajoso. No quiere enfrentamientos, se encuentran en territorio enemigo, así que decide marcharse. No le importa dejar a Peter con ella, confía en él totalmente. Cuando intenta irse, nota como Peter la agarra por la cintura y le impide que se aleje de él. Confusa, le mira y ve en su cara una irónica sonrisa.<br>- sí, aquí estamos, a pesar de lo que hiciste – contesta Peter con tono amable, aunque Olivia sabe que está rabiando por dentro.  
>- Oh si, lo pasamos bien, muy bien – contesta ella divertida – fueron unos días geniales – continua diciendo mientras mira con suficiencia a Olivia – mmm… aún recuerdo cuando hacíamos el amor… luego me traía el desayuno a la cama…era un cielo…<br>- Supongo que echaras de menos ese tiempo – dice Peter sonriendo – es una lástima, ya no vivirás esos momentos.  
>- Claro – dice sonriendo y volviendo la mirada hacia Olivia - ¿Estáis juntos ahora?<br>- Si, y no gracias a ti – contesta de nuevo Peter  
>- ¿Y que importan unos pocos problemas? Lo que cuenta es el final – asegura ella<br>- ¡Olivia! – dice una voz por detrás de Bolivia. Se trata de Frank, que se acerca a ellos llevando de la mano a un niño de más o menos 3 años – Te estaba buscando  
>- ¿Por qué no me esperas en la habitación? – Contesta la aludida con tono serio<br>- ¡Curioso! ¿Esta es tu alternativa? ¡Hola! Soy Frank, el marido de Olivia… de ésta Olivia, claro… ¡qué raro es esto!  
>- Ya nos conocemos – contesta Olivia de repente<br>- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunta Frank sorprendido - ¡Oh! Entiendo, en el mundo alternativo  
>- No, no… aquí, estuvimos juntos durante unos días… enseguida tuviste que marcharte por una epidemia de viruela… Me trajiste aguacates ¿no recuerdas?<br>- No… no entiendo…  
>- Tenemos que irnos Frank - interrumpe Bolivia tirando del brazo del hombre<br>- Oh no, deja que te cuente…- dice Peter impidiendo su marcha – Mi Olivia, vino a buscarme aquí, por una historia algo larga de contar. El caso es que la atraparon, experimentaron con ella cambiándole la memoria por la suya – dice señalando a Bolivia – la sustituyeron por ella y cuando no les sirvió para más intentaron matarla…por suerte pudo escapar. 


	4. Encuentros inesperados 2ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS 2ª parte<p>

- ¿De qué está hablando Olivia? – Pregunta Frank cada vez más confuso  
>- No lo sé…quizás…- responde sin saber que decir ella<br>- Pero ahora viene lo bueno…te explico, mientras ocurría eso, tu Olivia estaba conmigo, infiltrada, haciéndose pasar por ella – dice mientras abraza a su esposa – de tal forma, que yo me lo creí…y ¿sabes? Hicimos el amor, oh si… y prácticamente todos los días ¡Y tanto que sí! ¡Lo pasamos bien! ¡Pero que muy bien!  
>- ¡Olivia! – Exclama Frank escandalizado.<br>- Y te puedo asegurar que no me extrañaría para nada que este niño…  
>- Es igual que Charlie – Interviene Olivia viendo como a su alternativa le va cambiando la cara – algo más mayor, eso sí.<br>- ¿Qui…quien es Charlie? – pregunta Frank en un hilo de voz. Bolivia parece estar a punto de explotar  
>- Charlie es nuestro hijo… tiene un año y medio… ¿cuántos años tiene el vuestro?<br>- dos años y medio – contesta Frank  
>- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que volviste Olivia?<br>- Más o menos 3 años  
>- 9 meses de embarazo… - dice Peter calculando mentalmente – sí, concuerda…tienes razón Olivia, son idénticos.<br>- Tengo…tengo que irme… esto es increíble – dice Frank marchándose de allí y dejando al niño con Bolivia, que está totalmente furiosa, aunque hace lo que puede por controlarse.  
>- ¡Cómo habéis podido hacer eso!<br>- tú te lo has buscado guapa…- dice Peter sonriendo abiertamente- venga Olivia, vámonos de aquí…  
>Olivia mira de soslayo a su alternativa y esboza una ligera sonrisa mientras Peter tira de ella para marcharse de allí. Mientras se alejan puede ver como la Otra parece a punto de explotar.<br>- Lo siento Olivia… - dice Peter mientras comprueba que ya están fuera del alcance de la visión de la Otra.  
>- ¿Por qué Peter? Yo tengo que darte las gracias a ti… era lo que se merecía<br>- Lo sé, me he quedado como nuevo… pero me refería a todas esas cosas que has tenido que oír  
>- No te preocupes ¡ha sido genial! Pero hay otra cosa…<br>- El niño, lo se… ¿no estás enfadada?  
>- No…mira, Peter… me lo esperaba…Esta gente es capaz de todo por alcanzar sus objetivos. Pero dime… ¿Cómo te ha sentado el saber que tienes otro hijo?<br>- No lo sé… Estoy algo confuso,… pero no te creas, no voy a reclamarlo ni nada parecido…  
>- Entiendo…<br>- Aunque ten por seguro que si tiene problemas, seré el primero en acudir en su ayuda  
>- No esperaba menos de ti…<br>- si – dice pensativo Peter –lo que espero es que ella no se tome la revancha  
>- que lo haga… la estaré esperando… ¿Y ahora dónde vamos?<br>- A la playa…  
>- La verdad Peter, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer turismo<br>- Sólo quiero que conozcas a alguien –  
>- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?<br>- Tenemos un estupendo helicóptero a nuestro servicio. Tú déjate llevar... 


	5. El Reencuentro

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

EL REENCUENTRO

Llegan hasta la casa de los Bishop en la playa. Elizabeth, la madre de Peter, los está esperando en la puerta. Lo primero que hace es dar un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.  
>- Creí que no te volvería a ver…<br>- Siento haberme ido sin avisarte… fue todo muy repentino.  
>- Pero estás aquí de nuevo…Espero que por algo más de tiempo… Aunque veo que tienes una razón más poderosa para no hacerlo – Dice mirando hacia Olivia mientras sonríe y extiende su mano hacia la agente – Soy Elizabeth, encantada de conocerte.<br>- Igualmente… Olivia – dice respondiendo al saludo  
>- Mi esposa – responde rápidamente Peter – y la madre de tu nieto.<br>- ¿Eres padre? Eso es…fantástico… no lo habréis traído ¿verdad?  
>- No, no era seguro… lo siento, pero te traigo un montón de fotografías.<br>- ¡Estupendo! Pero entrad, por favor… Estáis en vuestra casa.  
>En el salón, Elizabeth mira las fotos del álbum que le ha llevado Peter. Sonríe abiertamente al ir pasando las hojas<br>- Es guapísimo. Se parece a ti, hijo…y también a… - dice pensativa - ¿Cómo puede ser?  
>- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta Olivia imaginando lo que quiere decir<br>- Bueno… se trata del hijo de la agente Dunham…  
>- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cuándo?<br>- Oh, la agente Dunham forma parte del equipo de seguridad de tu padre. De hecho es la guardaespaldas personal de Walter.  
>- ¿Y el coronel Broyles? – pregunta de repente Olivia<br>- Murió, hace 3 años, en una misión contraterrorista…es una pena  
>- ¡Murió! – exclama Olivia apenada. Peter la mira con intranquilidad, hasta ahora no le han dicho nada de cómo le encontraron<br>- Y lo más triste es la historia de su familia. Se mudaron a California, y la mujer y su hija quedaron atrapadas en ámbar. El pequeño Christopher pudo salvarse, pero ahora está en una casa de acogida.  
>- Es terrible – susurra Olivia.<br>- Pero preguntabais por la agente Dunham. Ha venido por aquí en muchas ocasiones, y ha traído a su hijo con ella… Entiendo que vosotras dos…bueno…  
>- Somos la misma persona – dice Olivia intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no logra conseguir debido a las malas noticias que ha recibido.<br>- Si… comprendo que vuestros hijos se parezcan, pero… ¿tanto?  
>- Quizás sea porque Peter también es el padre<br>- ¿qué? – Se sorprende Elizabeth – no… no entiendo. La última vez que estuviste aquí fueron apenas unas horas…  
>- Es una larga historia, pero la agente Dunham estuvo conmigo en el Otro Lado, enviada como agente infiltrada, haciéndose pasar por Olivia…Y si, es seguro que sea mi hijo. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No te dijeron nada?<br>- No, simplemente era el hijo de la agente Dunham, ni siquiera pensé en que… ¿Y tú lo sabías hijo?  
>- Me he enterado hoy, ya te digo que me engañó, y caí en su trampa como un bobo.<br>- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunta Elizabeth sorprendida a Olivia  
>- Aquí, prisionera de Walter – acusa Peter<br>- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
>- Oh, nada… no tiene importancia – contesta Olivia, no quiere volver sobre ese asunto<br>- ¡Cómo que…! – exclama Peter sorprendido por la respuesta de Olivia – Por favor, cariño… experimentó con…  
>- Creo que no es el momento – le corta ella – tu madre no necesita saber nada de eso ¿vale?<br>- ¿qué…qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema? – pregunta Elizabeth asombrada por la discusión  
>- No tranquila, no pasa nada – contesta Olivia recibiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Peter<br>- Walter no vendrá por aquí hoy ¿Verdad? – pregunta Peter a la vez que Olivia baja la mirada. No tiene buenos recuerdos de Walternativo y si le volviese a ver, no puede imaginarse su reacción, puede que sea la única persona a la que ella teme  
>- No, estará en la ciudad durante toda la semana, por el encuentro. ¿No lo habéis visto allí?<br>- No… preferimos no hacerlo – afirma Peter extendiendo la mano hacía Olivia y sujetando su mano. Ella le mira a los ojos y siente que si le tiene a su lado podrá enfrentarse a quien sea y a lo que sea.  
>- Supongo que no te trataron bien – dice Elizabeth interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Olivia, que no contesta con palabras, simplemente asiente con la mirada.<br>- Lo siento, Walter a veces se toma muy en serio su trabajo.- continua Elizabeth  
>- No puedes imaginarte cuánto – comenta irónico Peter<br>- Por favor… - suplica Olivia  
>- Bien… ¿por qué no me hablas de mi nieto, hija? – Interviene la mujer para evitar más discusiones.- Debe ser tan travieso como Peter cuando tenía su edad.<br>- si – sonríe Olivia recordando a Charlie – me gustaría tanto que lo conocieses 


	6. El reencuentro 2ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>REENCUENTRO 2ª Parte<p>

- Debes echarle mucho de menos…  
>- Mucho… creía que lo iba a llevar mejor… pero no dejo de pensar en él.<br>- Lo entiendo perfectamente – asegura Elizabeth mirando a Peter  
>- tengo algún video en mi Ipad – dice Olivia sacando su ordenador de bolsillo, y enseñándoselo a la mujer que ve las imágenes con lágrimas en los ojos<br>- ¡Cómo me recuerda a Peter! Debes estar orgulloso, hijo  
>- Debe estarlo, es él quien se ocupa de Charlie mientras yo trabajo, y lo hace muy bien<br>- ¿Y está sano?  
>- Mucho… aparte de…- Olivia se detiene, no quiere volver a esos recuerdos de nuevo<br>- Aparte de su secuestro – continúa Peter por ella  
>- ¡Pobre! ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a esta criatura?<br>- Lo sospechamos – responde Peter  
>- Pero no estamos seguros – le interrumpe Olivia<br>- Mi niño – se lamenta Elizabeth – espero que el culpable pague por ello. ¿Le ha dejado secuelas?  
>- Es un niño muy fuerte, quizás alguna pesadilla que otra – Responde Peter quitándole importancia<br>- Por lo menos lo recuperasteis – dice su madre con tristeza en la voz – pero dejemos las cosas tristes. Os quedareis a comer ¿verdad?  
>- Y si no te molestamos demasiado… a dormir. Olivia no se siente muy cómoda en la Isla Libertad, pero vamos… podemos quedarnos en un hotel.<br>-¡No! Ni hablar, por supuesto que os podéis quedar, por favor, me hace mucha ilusión. Así podré pasar más tiempo con vosotros…  
>- Gracias…- dice Peter besando a su madre – voy a llamar a Walter para avisarle y saber cómo van las cosas por allí – dice marchándose a otra habitación.<br>- ¿Walter? ¿Se refiere a…? – pregunta Elizabeth  
>- Si, al de nuestro lado.<br>- El que secuestró a Peter…  
>- Si… Elizabeth, sé que es difícil de entender, que el secuestrador de tu hijo, esté aquí, que Peter le siga tratando casi como si fuera su padre… Pero, se ha portado tan bien con nosotros últimamente que…<br>- No importa hija. No hace falta que te justifiques. Entiendo que se trata de la única familia que ha conocido Peter.  
>- Bueno… no era una relación muy buena. Lo cierto es que se han conocido mejor durante estos últimos años, desde que se formó la división Fringe.<br>- ¿conociste entonces a Peter?  
>- Si, tuve que ir a buscarle a Bagdad<br>- ¡A Irak! ¿Y qué hacía allí?  
>- Bueno… un poco de todo, en la guerra siempre se encuentra algo. Lo cierto es que Peter ha tenido una vida muy agitada.<br>- Espero que estéis hablando bien de mi – dice Peter sorprendiéndolas  
>- ¿Todo bien por la Isla? – Pregunta Olivia<br>- Si, Walter está entusiasmado, ha explicado su proyecto al otro…Walter y se ve que lo ha aceptado…  
>- ¿Entonces todo se solucionará pronto? – Pregunta Elizabeth<br>- Mañana habrá una reunión para explicárselo al resto del gobierno. Lo más seguro es que acepten…  
>- Te tendré aquí hasta mañana entonces<br>- Por lo menos – sonríe Peter  
>- Pues en ese caso, quiero que me lo cuentes todo sobre ti, quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida en estos 30 años.<br>- Si, a mí también me va a interesar – comenta Olivia sonriendo 


	7. Charlas a medianoche 1ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>Charlas a medianoche 1ª parte<p>

Pasan toda la tarde hablando sobre Peter y sus viajes. Intentando evitar las partes desagradables. Incluso de vez en cuando, Elizabeth pregunta sobre Olivia, pero la agente trata de desviar la conversación hacia otros temas. No lo ha pasado nada bien en su vida y no quiere volver a revivir esas situaciones.  
>A pesar del entusiasmo de la reunión llega un momento en que están tan cansados que deciden irse a dormir.<br>En su dormitorio, Peter y Olivia hablan  
>- Y bien ¿Qué te ha parecido mi madre?<br>- Encantadora… es una mujer muy valiente, admiro como ha afrontado todo lo que le ocurrió con tu secuestro  
>-¿Por qué no has querido contarle lo que te hizo mi padre?<br>- No creo que sea lo mejor para tu madre  
>- Ella debe saber cómo de cruel puede llegar a ser su marido<br>- No opino lo mismo, tú te marcharas y ella se quedará aquí, con ese problema sobre sus espaldas. ¿Cómo quieres dejarla sufriendo de esa forma?  
>- Olivia, eres única, y por eso te quiero, proteges a todo el mundo, quieres ocultar el horror que les rodea… Pero mi padre tiene que pagar lo que te hizo…<br>- Pero no hagas que tu madre lo pague también, no se lo merece  
>- Eres increíble… - dice besándola - ¿Vas a poder dormir?<br>- No lo creo…pero no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada – contesta Olivia abrazándole  
>Pasadas unas horas, Olivia sigue despierta. No ha podido dormir ni media hora. Así que decide levantarse y salir fuera, quizás un poco de aire fresco le haga sentir mejor<br>Se sienta en un banco de la gran terraza que recorre toda la fachada. Asombrada observa el horizonte, de un rojo amenazador.  
>- Es precioso ¿verdad? – Dice Elizabeth sorprendiendo a Olivia – precioso pero terrorífico.<br>- ¿Qué es?  
>- Es el límite de nuestro mundo. El gran vórtice…No hay ámbar suficiente para controlarlo.<br>- Eso es terrible… ¿avanza muy deprisa?  
>- Una media de 10 metros al día.<br>- Pero eso significa…  
>- Que aproximadamente en 30 años habrá alcanzado está casa.<br>- No puedo llegar a imaginar lo que debe ser vivir con esa amenaza.  
>- No te preocupes, aún está lejos... Olivia… ¿me lo contarás?<br>- ¿El qué? – pregunta la agente, aunque sabe a qué se refiere  
>- Lo que te hizo Walter…mi marido.<br>- No, Elizabeth, no creo que sea buena idea.  
>- No te preocupes por mí, puedo enfrentarme a todo<br>- Lo sé, y entiendo que quieras saber hasta dónde puede llegar Walternat… Walter para conseguir su objetivo, pero…  
>- Pues explícamelo… ¿Te torturó acaso?<br>Olivia permanece callada. No quiere decirle nada a Elizabeth, sigue firme en su idea de que no puede intervenir en su vida, no es quien para hacerlo.  
>- Tu silencio me lo confirma… Si no me dices lo que te hizo el daño será peor ¿Qué ocurrió Olivia?<br>- Me retuvo aquí, intentó convencerme de que era la otra Olivia…nada más.  
>- No te creo, hay algo más ¿verdad? Por favor…<br>- He hablado de esto con Peter, y él quería decírtelo, pero yo pienso que no podemos, no debemos contarte algo que puede que haga que te vida cambie de tal forma que…  
>- No me importa Olivia, eres la mujer a la que mi hijo ama. Le has dado un hijo, formas parte de su vida y por tanto de la mía… Cuéntamelo, hija.<p> 


	8. Charlas a medianoche 2ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

Charlas a medianoche 2ª parte

- Experimentó conmigo…hizo que olvidará quien era yo, que perdiera mi identidad y todo porque querían utilizarme para cruzar al Otro Lado, al mío quiero decir. Luego cuando ya no me necesitaron quisieron sacrificarme, sacarme el cerebro para estudiarlo y después intercambiarme con su Olivia, me devolverían muerta… para que Peter me encontrase…- Olivia deja de hablar, recordar todo aquello ha sido demasiado para ella, es como si volviese a vivir todo de nuevo. Tapa su boca con la mano, como si quisiera evitar el grito que quiere escapar de su garganta. Elizabeth se acerca a ella y la abraza, no puede evitar llorar al oír esa terrible historia. Olivia tenía razón, la verdad ha sido dura ¿cómo va a superar eso?  
>- No pasa nada – dice por fin Olivia intentando sonreír, no quiere preocupar más a Elizabeth.<br>- Y dime hija… ¿lo de Charlie?  
>- también…El secretario tiene unos soldados mitad humano mitad máquinas, infiltrados en nuestro lado. Uno de ellos fue quien lo secuestro por orden suya<br>- Pero… ¿por qué? – Pregunta Elizabeth asombrada  
>- Fui tratada con Cortexiphan cuando tenía 3 años, eso logró que adquiriera ciertas habilidades especiales…una de ellas es cruzar entre Universos – Olivia sonríe ante la cara de asombro de Elizabeth – si, por eso me quería Walternativo<br>- ¿Walternativo? Curioso nombre – ríe la mujer  
>- Oh, lo siento… no quería… fue idea de Walter, el nuestro, para diferenciarse.<br>- No importa hija… me ha parecido divertido.  
>Olivia sonríe, nota como su ánimo comienza a mejorar, quizás el contarle la verdad a Elizabeth lo ha logrado.<br>- No me extraña que mi hijo te quiera tanto, eres una mujer extremadamente valiente. La vida te ha hecho así ¿verdad?  
>- Si – suspira Olivia – he tenido que luchar mucho por encontrar mi sitio<br>- Y lo has encontrado junto a mi hijo ¿verdad?  
>- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas antes de poder estar juntos… No podría vivir sin él. Es mi vida, aunque suene ridículo… Me da fuerza para seguir adelante<br>- Se nota cuando estáis juntos. Le veo mirarte con ese amor en sus ojos… como cuida de ti. Olivia, haces feliz a mi hijo y eso me hace feliz a mí… Ten por seguro que ya te considero mi hija. No vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntas, por que tenéis que volver para cuidar de ese niño tan especial que es mi nieto… ¡cómo me gustaría conocerle!  
>- ¿Y por qué no vuelves con nosotros? – Pregunta Olivia emocionada ante la idea.<br>- No hija, mi vida está aquí…  
>- ¡Bueno…!- interrumpe Peter apareciendo en la terraza - ¡Pero que es esta reunión! ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres Bishop que no duermen?<br>- ¡Peter! Cariño - exclama Elizabeth – tienes a la mujer más maravillosa de los dos Universos.  
>- Tú tampoco quedas muy lejos…- contesta Peter sentándose al lado de Olivia – pero tienes razón, mi chica es extraordinaria – dice mientras le acaricia el pelo – me da todo lo que puedo pedir de la vida.<br>- Os dejo – dice Elizabeth a la vez que se levanta – ha sido un placer hablar contigo Olivia – comenta mientras besa a la agente en la frente – Gracias por haber venido, Peter – dice abrazando a su hijo  
>- Gracias a ti… hasta mañana<br>Elizabeth se marcha hacia su dormitorio dejando a la pareja sola, mirando el estremecedor horizonte rojo.  
>- Se lo has contado ¿verdad? – Dice Peter mientras abraza a Olivia<br>- si… al final me convenció…  
>- ¿Estas bien?<br>- Ahora mejor… pero ha sido duro. No creía que iba serlo tanto…después de tanto tiempo…  
>- Nunca pasará demasiado… pero Olivia, estamos juntos para superarlo ¿Volvemos a la cama? Ese horizonte rojo me da escalofríos.<br>- Si, vamos, intentare dormir…pero son demasiadas emociones…  
>- Tengo un remedio para eso – asegura Peter sonriendo<br>- Estamos en casa de tu madre, no creo que…  
>- Solo quiero abrazarte y si me dejas llenarte de besos para que olvides el mal trago de esta noche.<br>- Está bien, pero sólo eso.  
>- Ya veremos… que te conozco Olivia – dice mientras se levanta y tira de ella llevándola hacia el dormitorio.<p> 


	9. La isla de la Libertad

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>La isla de la Libertad<p>

Al día siguiente, cuando Peter se levanta, encuentra a Elizabeth en la cocina preparando el desayuno.  
>- Buenos días hijo ¿Pasaste una buena noche?<br>- Si, gracias – contesta él abrazando a su madre  
>- ¿Olivia está bien?<br>- Si, la he dejado durmiendo, prefiero no despertarla, últimamente ha vuelto a dormir mal y quiero que aproveche estos pocos momentos en los que puede.  
>- Es una mujer sorprendente, se merece todo lo que hagas por ella.<br>- Quiero hacerla feliz, ha vivido momentos muy duros y quiero compensárselo. Pero no creas… ella me supera en eso.  
>- Me alegro tanto de que seas tan feliz, hijo. Y que sea con Olivia, quizás eso sí que me alivia algo el no haberte tenido aquí conmigo durante todos estos años, que hayas conocido a Olivia, a ésta… por la Otra…te lo aseguro Peter, si tenías que acabar con alguna, prefiero a la que está durmiendo aquí al lado.<br>- Y desde ya, te digo lo mismo…  
>- Buenos días – Interrumpe Olivia apareciendo en la cocina. Se acerca a Peter que la abraza mientras le da un beso en la frente<br>- ¿Cómo estas hija? – pregunta la madre de Peter  
>- Bien…bien…gracias por todo Elizabeth<br>- ¡No hay nada que agradecer! Soy yo la que debería hacerlo…Por cierto ¿Qué haréis hoy?  
>- Tendríamos que volver a Nueva York. Walter quizás necesite ayuda – comenta Peter pesaroso – Me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero… el helicóptero vendrá a buscarnos en dos horas.<br>- Tengo una idea… ¿puedo ir con vosotros? – Pregunta Elizabeth  
>-¡Claro! – Exclama Olivia – no quiero despedirme de ti aún…<br>- Ni yo tampoco hija… me va a costar mucho el veros marchar, quiero aprovechar hasta el último minuto a vuestro lado – dice Elizabeth provocando que Peter la abrace. Olivia sonríe emocionada, ya quiere a esa mujer como si fuese su propia madre. También la echará de menos… y mucho.  
>De vuelta en la isla de la Libertad. Se encuentran con una gran cantidad de gente que ha invadido el recinto<br>- Son miembros del gobierno, embajadores, representantes de diferentes organizaciones que han venido a conocer el proyecto que se supone que salvará nuestro mundo. – comenta Elizabeth.  
>De pronto, Olivia siente un nudo en el estómago. Esos ojos que la taladran, que le traspasan, no puede sopórtalo. Baja la mirada, no quiere, ni puede enfrentarse a él. Este es el único momento para el que no se siente preparada, de hecho nunca lo estará.<br>- ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba – dice Walternativo acercándose a ellos.  
>- Quería estar con mis hijos el mayor tiempo posible – contesta fríamente ella<br>- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta extrañado por la forma en que le ha respondido su mujer  
>- Tengo que hablar contigo – Responde Elizabeth con gesto serio<br>- Tendrá que ser después, ahora tengo mucha gente a la que atender…Vaya, Peter… estás aquí… ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
>- En este justo momento no muy bien. – Responde secamente<br>- ¡Vaya Olivia! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No pudimos despedirnos la última vez…Una lástima ¿todo bien?  
>- Haz el favor de dejarla en paz – le recrimina Elizabeth – ya le hiciste bastante daño<br>- Olivia sabe que fue por una buena causa…Pero ya está todo olvidado ¿verdad? Por cierto ¿cómo está tu hijo?  
>- Será mejor que nos dejes tranquilos – responde furioso Peter - ¿no te basta con habernos hecho tanto daño? ¿Acaso me estas provocando para arruinar el proyecto?<br>- Para nada, a mi es quien más interesa todo este lío… solo quería saber cómo anda de salud tu hijo…Espera es por una razón… tu otro hijo está enfermo. Ha heredado tu enfermedad.  
>- Mi único hijo está sano…no muestra ninguna señal de…<br>- Espera Peter – Le interrumpe Olivia sorprendiendo a todos – Walter tiene la formula  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta Peter extrañado.<br>- Le pedí a Walter que la hiciese por si acaso Charlie enfermaba…Y recordó cómo hacerlo. Creo que la tiene guardada en Harvard.  
>- ¡Estupendo! – Exclama Walternativo - ¡Olivia! – Dice dirigiéndose a su auricular – ven aquí, ahora…si, es una orden.<br>- Espera, espera…Walter tiene la formula, pero no tiene tiempo para producirla – interviene Peter  
>- No importa…os llevareis al niño.<br>- ¡¿Cómo? – Grita Bolivia tras el Secretario – No puedes hacerme eso Walter. Mi hijo no.  
>- ¿Y no pueden enviar la formula cuando regresen? – Pregunta Elizabeth<br>- El tejido del Universo ya está demasiado frágil como para romperlo una vez más, ya nos hemos arriesgado mucho al hacerlo con nuestros invitados. Cuando se marchen será la última vez que lo hagamos.  
>- Entonces me iré con él – Asegura ella<br>- De eso ni hablar guapa – le corta Peter – no te queremos volver a ver por allí, y lo del niño…  
>- el pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada – contesta Olivia – es una pobre criatura que no se merece esto<br>- Esto no quedará así – amenaza furiosa Bolivia mientras se marcha – Os lo juro.  
>- Bien – dice impertérrito Walternativo – encantado de saludaros. Debo seguir recibiendo a mis invitados. Elizabeth, nos veremos después.<br>- Bien… - responde secamente su mujer  
>- ¿estás bien Elizabeth? – pregunta Olivia preocupada.<br>- Si, tranquila… ¿y vosotros? ¿No os preocupan las amenazas de la agente Dunham?  
>- Esa seguro que ha ido a teñirse de rubia – ironiza Peter provocando una tímida sonrisa en Olivia.<br>- Tranquila, estaré atenta por si se atreve a hacer algo…  
>- De todas formas, tendremos cuidado… por lo que a mí respecta conozco a Olivia de tal manera que ya no podrá engañarme. <p>


	10. Walter, Elizabeth y Sam Weiss

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

Walter, Elizabeth y Sam Weiss

- ¡Peter! – Grita Walter acercándose con un entusiasmo excesivo – esto es genial… ¡todo el mundo es fantástico! ¡Les encanta mi idea! incluso Walternativo considera que es la única opción posible para el problema… ¡Olivia! Estás preciosa… ¿Quién es vuestra amiga? …¡ohhh! ¡Elizabeth! Que…que…que sorpresa…No sé qué decir  
>- Por lo menos podrías pedirle perdón ¿no crees Walter? – le dice Peter mientras abraza a su madre.<br>- Si…si – titubea Walter – por supuesto…lo lamento tanto, no quise hacer daño a nadie, sólo fue un impulso para salvar la vida de Peter, pero…  
>- Está bien, el daño está hecho…han sido 30 años terribles y jamás podré perdonarle… separarme de mi hijo de esa forma… No, no creo que pueda expresar todo el dolor que he sentido durante todo este tiempo.<br>- Y yo no tengo manera de justificarme. Me disculparía tantas veces que ni en toda mi vida podría terminar de hacerlo – Asegura Walter con tono suplicante.  
>- Bien…bien – Elizabeth no tiene palabras. Tener delante a ese hombre le supera. Durante todo ese tiempo ha soñado con decirle tantas cosas, reprocharle todo lo que le hizo, pero en ese momento no se siente capaz de hacerlo. Mira a su hijo, que está a su lado, hecho todo un hombre, que ama a una mujer que le ha entregado su alma y con la que ha formado una familia. Siente que se ha perdido tantas cosas de la vida de Peter que en ese momento gritaría, pero lo único que tiene en su corazón para este Walter es agradecimiento por haber salvado a su hijo de una muerte segura, y aunque los separara, y por alguna extraña razón, le entiende, comprende por qué se lo llevó y también porque no lo devolvió.<br>- Elizabeth – la llama Olivia - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar el aire?  
>- Gracias hija. Me vendría bien… ¿no te importa hijo separarte de Olivia un rato?<br>- No… pero tened cuidado…  
>- Tranquilo, hay mucha gente por aquí. Pero estaré alerta – dice ella dándole un beso para inmediatamente marcharse con Elizabeth<br>- ¿Y bien Walter? ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunta Peter sin dejar de mirar cómo se alejan las dos mujeres  
>- Es increíble lo hermosa que está… si mi Elizabeth siguiera viva sería como ella.<br>- Olvídalo Walter. Ya no podemos arreglar el pasado… No hay marcha atrás.  
>- ¿Y qué crees que hacemos ahora? Si esto funciona muchos de mis errores serán perdonados…aunque el dolor permanezca… Y lo entiendo, hijo…y muy bien. – comenta Walter apesadumbrado.<br>- Por cierto… ¿tengo que ayudarte a algo?  
>- Ahora que lo dices…quiero que compruebes los contadores… ¿vamos?<br>Mientras Olivia y Elizabeth se han encontrado con la mujer del Subsecretario Van Horn, Patricia. De pronto alguien llama la atención de la agente dándole unos toques en el hombro. Se trata de Sam Weiss.  
>- ¡Sam! ¡Tú aquí! ¿Dónde te metiste? Desapareciste como por arte de magia<br>- Tenía que irme, otra Olivia estaba a punto de llegar a la bolera.  
>- ¿Otra? Claro, por supuesto que habrá más aparte de las dos que estamos aquí. Y supongo que todas tendremos distintas vidas.<br>- Si y no…Algunas están viviendo casi prácticamente tu misma historia, con diferentes variaciones. Hay una que acaba de tener el accidente que tuviste cuando visitaste a William Bell. Otra está dudando de los sentimientos de Peter, que por cierto se siente atraído por el Arma y está a punto de enterarse que su alternativa le va a hacer padre. Otra Olivia fue devuelta muerta por Walternativo y en estos momentos su Peter deber estar utilizando la Máquina para destruir el mundo alternativo, no sabe que también va a destruir el suyo de adopción. En otro mundo, ocurre lo mismo, pero el fantasma de Olivia ha pedido a Peter que recupere su cerebro para reunirlo con su cuerpo que esta conservado en Massive Dynamic. Y la que me tiene fascinado es esa Olivia que vive aislada en una cabaña con su hijo, pues Peter la abandonó para ir a cuidar del niño que tuvo con la alternativa  
>- ¿Peter la dejó? ¿Con un bebé?<br>- Oh, ella no le dijo que estaba embarazada. Y cuando Peter se marchó, se alejó de todo y de todos. Estaba tan dolida que no podía confiar en nadie. Se escondió, nadie conoce su paradero. Lo bueno es que ahora Peter ha decidido volver con ella, pero no sabe que Olivia se ha vuelto tan paranoica que cuando lo vuelva a ver le disparará, hiriéndole de muerte…  
>- Eso es terrible… ¿Y te parece divertido?<br>- Bueno… si lo vieses como yo lo comprenderías.  
>- No, no puedo hacerlo Sam, nunca podré entender vuestros propósitos – dice Oliva angustiada<br>- No hacemos nada para que todo eso ocurra. Las cosas, las personas, evolucionan por si solas. Son las decisiones de los participantes las que hacen derivar sus vidas en uno u otro sentido. Nosotros no intervenimos ni a favor o en contra.  
>- Pero sí que me ayudaste a mí, y a Nina<br>- Hay ocasiones especiales, y personas que deben ser guiadas…en esas ocasiones no podemos limitarnos a mirar  
>- Si…hablando de eso. ¿Hay Observadores aquí?<br>- Muchos, pero se han mimetizado con el entorno, es complicado saber dónde están… Bien, Oliva, tengo que irme  
>- ¿Otra Olivia te requiere?<br>- Oh no, debo ir a la bolera, tengo que limpiar los baños antes de abrir… ¿tendrás cuidado?  
>- Sí, claro… ¿por qué?<br>- ¡Hey! Se me olvidaba, saludos de tu hijo  
>- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo está?- pregunta ella emocionada<br>- Estupendo, se lo está pasando muy bien con Astrid, yo diría que demasiado…Por cierto, esa mujer de ahí te está llamando  
>Olivia se vuelve y ve como Elizabeth la saluda<br>- Oh, es la madre de Pet…- se interrumpe para darse cuenta de que está hablando sola  
>- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Pregunta Elizabeth acercándose<br>- Sam Weiss, un…un amigo del Otro Lado.  
>- ¿Ha venido con vosotros?<br>- No…se trata de…- Comienza a decir Olivia, pero otra mujer, vestida con ropas extravagantes, vuelve a llamar a Elizabeth  
>- La embajadora de Canadá…tengo que saludarla, lo siento Olivia<br>- No importa, necesito ir al baño a refrescarme…  
>- ¿estarás bien? – pregunta preocupada la mujer<br>- Tranquila…no pasará nada.


	11. Imprevisto

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>Imprevisto<p>

Walter y Peter vuelven al salón principal donde dejaron a Olivia y Elizabeth, han estado comprobando los ajustes que el científico ha realizado.  
>- A pesar de la conferencia que tengo que dar ante los jefazos gordos, todo está aprobado y rematado. No hay marcha atrás…- Dice Walter orgulloso<br>- ¿entonces por qué tanto teatro?  
>- Walternativo es el que ordena y manda… él da el visto bueno y se hará lo que él diga... Esto es sólo un trámite…<br>- Por cierto Walter… Olivia me ha comentado que preparaste la formula por si Charlie heredaba mi enfermedad.  
>- Si, ella me lo pidió, pero tu hijo está sano…sólo fue por precaución. Peter, yo…- se disculpa de antemano Walter.<br>- No, tranquilo – contesta Peter tranquilizándole – no estoy enfadado porque no me lo contaseis. Se trata de otra cosa.  
>- No entiendo…<br>- El hijo de la otra Olivia… ese sí que está enfermo.  
>- ¿Cómo…qué? ¡Cuando! ¿Olivia lo sabe?<br>- Sí.  
>- ¿Y está enfadada?<br>- No Walter, Olivia ya superó eso hace mucho tiempo… lo cierto es que nos ha pillado por sorpresa a los dos… no nos lo esperábamos... bueno, Olivia dice que si…  
>- ¿y ella es quien te lo ha dicho?<br>- ¿ella es la Otra? No. Pero eso es lo mejor, su hijo es igual que Charlie  
>- Increíble…<br>- Pero dime… ¿Aún conservas la formula?  
>- Claro, claro… está en una caja fuerte de Massive Dynamic<br>- ¿Y recuerdas sus componentes? ¿Podrías calcularla aquí?  
>- Podría intentarlo, pero después de la conferencia… estoy tan ocupado con este proyecto que mi mente no…<br>- Walternativo quiere que nos llevemos al niño a casa  
>- Oh, pero…<br>- Exacto, a su madre no le ha gustado nada… y la verdad no me entusiasma tenerla como enemiga en estos momentos.  
>- ¿Crees que intentará algo en contra de Olivia?<br>- No me fío de ella lo más mínimo  
>- Bien… haré lo que pueda… ¡hay que hacer tantas cosas y tenemos tan poco tiempo!... ¿no es aquella Elizabeth? ¿Dónde está Olivia?<br>- No lo sé… - dice Peter apresurando el paso para llegar hasta su madre- ¿Y Olivia? Dime…dime donde está.  
>- tranquilo hijo, ha ido al baño…me encontré con una conocida…mira, por ahí viene.<br>Todos miran hacia Olivia, parece que está bien, pero hay algo en su manera de andar que le hace sospechar a Peter que no es así, y cuando llega hasta su lado, apenas abre la boca para susurrar "ella" cae desmayada en los brazos del joven.  
>- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta asustada Elizabeth<br>- ¡Olivia! – Grita Peter – no reacciona  
>- ¿Esta herida? – Walter intenta mantener la calma pero no lo consigue<br>- No… no parece… ¿Qué le habrá pasado Walter? – Peter está desconsolado. Olivia sigue inconsciente en sus brazos y no sabe qué hacer  
>- quizás la han envenenado – Sugiere Walter<br>- Y creo saber quién ha podido ser. Walter…ahora vengo…ocúpate de Olivia – dice dejándola con cuidado en el suelo y corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres. Entra bruscamente, sabe a quién se va a encontrar allí... ella, la otra Olivia, que le sonríe abiertamente. Peter se abalanza hacia ella y retorciéndole el brazo la aplasta contra la pared  
>- ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Te has vuelto loco! Si quieres no es necesario que…<br>- ¡Que le has hecho! – Dice furioso encañonándola con su propia pistola -¡contéstame de una vez!  
>- ¿Y qué importa? Yo puedo ir contigo y nuestro hijo…seremos una familia<br>- ¡No te quiero a ti! ¡Eres una zorra sin escrúpulos! ¡Dime de una maldita vez que le has hecho a Olivia!  
>- ¡Nada! ¡Sólo está dormida! Se trata de un narcótico, nada más…<br>- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Le grita Peter al oído  
>- ¡Quiere separarme de mi hijo!<br>- En eso estas muy equivocada… Olivia sólo quiere salvarle, pero te aseguro que si es lo que quieres, se quedará contigo… le verás morir poco a poco… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
>- No te creo – dice lloriqueando Bolivia<br>- Puedes creerme…  
>En ese momento entra Walternativo, parece asombrado por la escena que está contemplando<br>- Peter, tranquilo…será mejor que la dejes…todo está bien  
>- Ni hablar, ha hecho daño a Olivia, esto no va a quedarse así<br>- ¡Peter! – Exclama asustada Elizabeth – Olivia va a estar bien…se la han llevado a la enfermería… recuerda que la medicina aquí está muy avanzada. Allí se están ocupando de ella…  
>- Deja que me ocupe yo de ella…- Pide Walternativo impertérrito.<br>- Aquí la tienes – dice Peter mientras la empuja hacia el Secretario – no la quiero volver a ver mientras estemos por aquí  
>- La pondré bajo custodia.<br>- ¿Dónde está esa enfermería? Quiero saber de Olivia.  
>- Te acompañaré…vamos, hijo – le ofrece Elizabeth – ella estará bien, ya verás<br>- Hasta que no la vea, no lo sabré…


	12. Novedades

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>Novedades<br>En la enfermería, Walter sale a su encuentro. Parece nervioso  
>- Por fin estáis aquí<br>- ¿Qué ocurre Walter? ¿Está bien Olivia? – Pregunta Peter preocupado  
>- Esta magnífica…pero es que tengo que ultimar algunos detalles antes de la conferencia…<br>- ¿Ibas a dejar a Olivia sola?  
>- No… no. Tú estás aquí ahora ¿verdad? Tranquilo hijo, todo está bien – dice sonriendo mientras se marcha.<br>- ¿Señor Bishop? – Pregunta el médico - ¿puedo hablar con usted?  
>- si…dígame ¿le ocurre algo a Olivia? ¿Qué es lo que le dio…?<br>- Tranquilo… está bien, simplemente era un narcótico, eso sí muy potente. Hemos podido contrarrestarlo. Pero hay otra cosa.  
>- ¿qué…qué otra cosa? – Pregunta asustado Peter<br>- Está embarazada, de 4 semanas  
>- Pero eso… ¡está genial! Pero… ¿por qué está preocupado? ¿Puede haberle afectado el narcótico?<br>- hasta que su estado sea más avanzado, no lo sabremos…pero también está el cruce.  
>- Pero la otra Olivia lo hizo ya embarazada, y aparte de la enfermedad genética, no parece que le afectase mucho<br>- Si, pero ella tuvo tres días para adaptar la descompensación molecular por medio del gota a gota. Algo gradual, ya me entiende. El nuevo método que utilizamos es más agresivo, no sabemos cómo afectará al feto…  
>- entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer?<br>- lo mismo…esperar e ir comprobando cómo evoluciona. Recomiendo pruebas diagnósticas cada mes.  
>- Gracias… ¿puedo verla ya?<br>- Por supuesto…e incluso pueden irse ya…  
>- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – Se asombra Peter<br>- Te dije que nuestra medicina está muy avanzada. Venga, pasa a verla de una vez… yo tengo que hablar de una vez por todas con tu padre.- dice Elizabeth  
>Peter se reúne entusiasmado con Olivia, que está sentada en la cama dispuesta a levantarse, aunque no se atreve a dar el paso. Peter se sienta a su lado y la abraza.<br>- ¿Cómo estás? – Dice mientras la besa  
>- Bien…algo mareada...bueno, bastante…como si tuviese la resaca del siglo…ya te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?<br>- si… y estoy exultante… ¡4 semanas Olivia! ¿Lo sabías?  
>- lo sospechaba…nada más. Espero que no le pase nada malo<br>- Todo saldrá bien… nuestro hijo estará fuerte y sano  
>- ¿Sabes cómo me ha pasado esto? Mi desmayo quiero decir… No creo que haya ocurrido por esto – dice tocándose la tripa<br>- No, pero tiene un nombre  
>- Olivia – dice ella restregándose los ojos – la encontré en el baño, y apenas cruzamos una palabra…te lo juro Peter, ni me tocó…<br>- Será mejor que lo olvidemos, de verdad cariño… cuando vi que te desmayabas… no me volveré a separar de ti, este sitio no me gusta, y hasta que no estemos en casa no estaré tranquilo.  
>- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Quiero asistir a la conferencia de Walter<br>- claro, lo que tú quieras… ¿crees que podrás mantenerte de pie?  
>- lo intentaré… mientras vayamos despacio<br>- Peter sujeta a Olivia por la cintura y se marchan de la enfermería tranquilamente  
>- Creo que la cabeza me va a estallar – dice la agente al llegar al pasillo<br>- Descansemos aquí – dice Peter dejando que su mujer se apoye contra la pared. Le acaricia la cara con cuidado, la besa, primero en la frente, luego baja hasta la nariz, en la mejilla, termina en los labios, lo hace con cuidado, intentando calmar su dolor, necesita saborear su piel, ha sentido como casi la pierde y sigue besándola una y otra vez. Olivia le devuelve sus besos, le abraza, no quiere que nada les separe, ni en este mundo, ni en el otro. Aunque haya gente como Bolivia, que desde el lugar que está confinada, los observa, entreabre la puerta y ve con rabia como se besan. Desde que han llegado han vuelto del revés su vida. Ha intentado asustar a su alternativa, darle el mensaje que ella no es quien para organizar su vida, pero no esperaba la reacción de Peter, no después de haber vivido tan buenos momentos durante aquellos dos meses. Pensaba que quizás los recordaría, que aún podía sentir algo por ella… que no se llevaría a su hijo. Ahora les ve besarse con tanto amor en ese pasillo y siente envidia, pues no es ella quien recibe esos besos, ni Frank está aquí para consolarla, ya que se ha marchado de la Isla sin despedirse siquiera. Bolivia cierra la puerta, tiene que pensar en cómo evitar que suceda lo que más teme, que la separen de su hijo. 


	13. La conferencia

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>La conferencia<p>

Mientras, Walter se siente intranquilo, Peter no ha vuelto y la conferencia está a punto de comenzar, y le gustaría tenerle a su lado. Elizabeth sí que está allí, sus ojos están rojos y el científico se pregunta si ha estado llorando. No se atreve a acercarse a ella, no después de su primer encuentro.  
>- ¡Walter! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Peter mientras ayuda a sentarse a Olivia al lado de su madre.<br>- Sí, creo que si… ¿estás bien Olivia? – Pregunta acercándose a ella  
>- Aún sigo con la sensación de no estar en mi cuerpo…aparte del embarazo, claro<br>- Eso es genial, no te he dado la enhorabuena hijo…Porque es una buena noticia ¿verdad?  
>- Por supuesto Walter…una de las mejores<br>- Estupendo…venga, ayúdame con los detalles de la conferencia…tú no te muevas de aquí, hija…  
>- Bien, Walter – dice Olivia divertida por la preocupación del científico.<br>- ¿Te encuentras mejor ya? – Pregunta Elizabeth  
>- Si… por lo menos ya no me retumba la cabeza<br>- Siento tanto haberte dejado sola  
>- No pasa nada Elizabeth, se supone que yo puedo defenderme sola… me esperaba un ataque físico, aunque aún no se cómo lo ha hecho…<br>- Así que me vas a hacer abuela de nuevo – dice mientras enlaza sus manos con las de Olivia – eso me ha hecho muy feliz. Estarás encantada.  
>- Si – sonríe Olivia – queríamos más hijos, pero no nos esperábamos esta noticia aún… Pero no me importa, si Walter tiene razón y todo resulta bien, por fin podré descansar y disfrutar de mi familia como siempre he querido hacerlo.<br>- Y te lo mereces hija, de verdad que si… espero que tu Walter pueda ayudarnos y que este mundo pueda salvarse…Oh, mira, va a comenzar a hablar.  
>Walter, en el estrado se dispone a hablar, parece nervioso, toca el micrófono con dudas provocando que en toda la sala se oigan los golpes amplificados. Peter le retira la mano con cara de resignación y le dice al oído que empiece ya.<br>- Bien…como todos sabes, cada Universo dispone de un arma, de la Máquina…si…que procede de una época muy antigua. Es mi opinión como la de Walterna…quiero decir del Secretario de Defensa… ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah perdón! Resulta que ambas máquinas son muy antiguas…pero eso ya lo he dicho ¿no? Quiero decir que son tan antiguas que son las que crearon nuestros respectivos universos. Se pueden utilizar tanto para crear como para destruir, pero yo opino que también para reparar, y después de estudiarlo mucho, puedo asegurar que hay una forma. Tenemos que activar las dos máquinas desde cada Universo, a la vez, en el mismo momento, incluso en el mismo microsegundo. De esa forma, la conexión que nos une se romperá. El Universo más dañado se reparará con la energía producida por la ruptura… Incluso como he podido calcular, los vórtices que ya existen, desaparecerán. – termina diciendo Walter dejando a todo el mundo asombrado. Comienzan entonces a oírse murmullos y la voz de Walternativo resuena en el lugar.  
>- Los aquí presentes se preguntarán como se activará la máquina…<br>- Si…si… pensábamos que sólo Peter lo podría hacer, que el interfaz sólo le respondía a él… pero hay otro individuo al que la Máquina responde con más efectividad, con tanta que su sólo presencia la activa, aunque por supuesto no la hace funcionar a pleno rendimiento, sino ya estaríamos todos muertos…- sonríe para sí Walter recordando el día que Charlie estuvo en el hangar y la Máquina comenzó a funcionar.  
>- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta Walternativo - ¿De quién se trata?<br>- Oh, ustedes ya lo conocen, o por lo menos saben de su existencia, han intentado quitárnoslo alguna vez… aunque eso ya es agua pasada ¿verdad? – Dice mirando al Secretario – Supongo que con lo de hoy no volverán a buscarle…Bien, se trata de mí…su nieto – dice señalando a Walternativo – el hijo de Peter Bishop y Olivia Dunham: Charlie Bishop  
>- Estupendo – contesta Walternativo – pero no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez ¿oh si?<br>- Pues no, es un gran chico, pero a eso no llega…tampoco al lavabo – vuelve a decir sonriendo  
>- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? A no ser que ocurra lo mismo con el hijo de nuestra agente Dunham<br>- Es una lástima, pero no…Charlie es especial, como su madre…su ADN, es la mezcla perfecta del individuo original que había que sacrificar…perdón utilizar y que se trata de un descendiente directo de las Primeras Personas que fueron quienes crearon los dos Armas y la de la mujer que fue tratada con Cortexiphan y cuyo tratamiento la aproximó aún más a esa gente. Charlie en definitiva es una Primera Persona.  
>- Pero entonces ¿cómo vamos a poner en marcha la máquina a la vez si el niño sólo podrá estar en un sitio? – pregunta un senador.<br>- Con un método muy sencillo…Clonando su ADN…no al niño por supuesto, eso llevaría mucho tiempo, y además, no creo que su madre me dejase…  
>- Walter, continúa – le dice Peter acercándose al científico.<br>- Oh sí, claro…bien, no tienen que preocuparse, porque nosotros ya lo hemos hecho….Aquí, en este vial – dice mostrándolo a todo el mundo – está la cantidad justa de concentrado necesario para que la máquina se ponga en marcha  
>- ¿cómo sabemos que funcionará? – Pregunta el Vicepresidente Biden<br>- Ya hemos hecho pruebas… su científico… Brandon, lo verificó, y el Secretario de Defensa dio el visto bueno…  
>- En efecto, creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos – Contesta Walternativo – lo único que me preocupa es como vamos a calcular el tiempo exacto en el que será activada.<br>- Eso tampoco es problema… por supuesto no nos limitaremos a sincronizar relojes como en las películas. La máquina tiene su propio contador regresivo, acordaremos un plazo. Sólo tenemos que aplicar el concentrado en el justo momento que se produzca la cuenta atrás. Por cierto, una última cosa, y para evitar tentaciones por ambas partes, la Máquina sólo funcionará en el momento preciso de aplicar la solución. No se podrá desactivar el contador de forma alguna…Espero que comprendan la situación  
>- Por supuesto… ¿Acordamos el plazo entonces? – Pregunta Walternativo decidido.<p> 


	14. Nuevos encuentros

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>Nuevos encuentros<p>

- ¿Sabías todo eso? – Pregunta Elizabeth a Olivia  
>- Si, fue algo sorprendente saber que mi hijo era tan especial…prácticamente me enteré en el último momento... No quisieron contarme nada hasta que lo resolvieron todo. Son muy protectores y no querían que me preocupase en exceso<br>- ¿Y bien? – pregunta Peter acercándose - ¿qué os ha parecido Walter?  
>- Espero que tenga razón y se arregle todo – Dice Elizabeth levantándose y abrazando a su hijo<br>- ¿Para cuándo está previsto que se ponga en marcha la Máquina? - Pregunta Olivia aún sentada  
>- Quieren hacerlo lo más rápido posible, la semana que viene…<br>- ¡Tan pronto! – Exclama Elizabeth – ¿Y cuándo os marchareis?  
>- Me temo que esta tarde… y siento separarme de ti otra vez – se lamenta Peter<br>- No lo creas – contesta su madre  
>- ¿Cómo? ¡Lo vas a hacer! – Exclama Olivia levantándose y abrazando a Elizabeth<br>- ¿Va a hacer qué? – pregunta Peter extrañado.  
>- Me voy con vosotros – Contesta la mujer sonriendo – todo está arreglado.<br>- Pero…no digo que no quiera que vengas, estoy feliz con la idea – dice Peter asombrado – pero ¿Qué dice tu marido?  
>- No me importa. Después de saber lo que hizo con Olivia, he tomado la decisión de separarme de él.<br>- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no queríamos hacerte sufrir – asegura Olivia  
>- No pasa nada, hija, crees conocer a alguien y…<br>- ¿cómo se lo ha tomado? No parecía demasiado preocupado…  
>- La vida nos ha cambiado, a los dos, no somos los mismos…nos hemos ido distanciando… apenas nos veíamos, su trabajo en la ciudad nos mantenía separados… Ahora lo único que quiero es disfrutar lo que me queda de vida de vuestra compañía y de mis nietos… Espero que no os moleste.<br>- ¡Para nada! – Afirma Olivia – Vendrás a vivir con nosotros…y con Walter. Pero encontraremos la forma de…  
>- Tenemos una casa enorme. ¡Compraremos otra más grande! Walter es el propietario de la mayor empresa de tecnología del país. Tenemos dinero – dice sonriendo Peter – vamos a ser muy felices<br>- ¡Hola! ¿Qué esta reunión? – Pregunta Walter acercándose – Os veo muy contentos  
>- ¡Sí que lo estamos! Elizabeth se viene con nosotros – le informa Olivia<br>- Oh – exclama el científico sorprendido para inmediatamente sonreír abiertamente.  
>- Walter - le dice Peter apartándole – no te hagas ilusiones ¿de acuerdo?<br>- Oh no, claro. No te preocupes por mí.  
>- Queremos que Elizabeth viva con nosotros, así que…<br>- ¡Genial! ¡Será una experiencia estupenda! Pero…Walternativo ¿no se enfadará?  
>- Ya lo sabe.<br>- Curioso, no le he notado nada…claro, que siempre tiene la misma cara… ¿Crees que hará algo para evitar que su mujer se marche? ¿Cómo por ejemplo matarnos a todos?  
>- Espero que no…- responde Peter sonriendo – confiemos en que eso no ocurra<br>- Pues a ver qué pasa, porque viene directo hacia aquí – susurra Walter escondiéndose tras Peter  
>- Bien – dice Walternativo impertérrito – Veo que conoces la noticia<br>- Si, quiere venir con nosotros – contesta Peter igual de serio  
>- Déjalo, no me importa. Lo cierto es que me alegro por Elizabeth. Estos años han sido duros para ella…<br>- Por cierto Walter… ¿Walter? – Peter se vuelve buscando al científico, que sigue oculto tras él.- ¡Walter!  
>- Oh si, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta como si no hubiera pasado nada.<br>- ¿Recuerdas los compuestos de la fórmula de Charlie? ¿Puedes decírselo al Secretario? Para el hijo de… Olivia  
>- Creo que puedo hacerlo…Bueno, lo tengo reciente, sólo necesito que me dejéis un papel y una hora para recordarlo<br>En ese momento, Olivia observa sorprendida como aparece Charlie Francis, parece preocupado, se acerca a Walternativo y le dice algo al oído.  
>- Tenemos un problema…- dice por fin el Secretario – la fisura del océano Atlántico se ha vuelto inestable…deben salir inmediatamente<br>- Pero… ¿y el niño? ¡Puedo recordar la formula! ¡Sólo necesito…!  
>- llévenselo igual…- ordena Walternativo<br>- ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a separarlo de su madre así como así? – pregunta indignado Peter. A pesar de que odia a Bolivia, comprende que ama a su hijo de la misma forma que él a Charlie. Haría lo que fuese por él, incluso daría la vida por su hijo  
>- Puedo hacerlo, puedo recordar los compuestos, sus medidas, incluso los filtros… Sólo necesito estar en una habitación aislado, lo escribiré para que usted realice la formula.<br>- Podemos esperar una hora, señor Secretario – contesta Charlie  
>- Está bien…inténtelo. Una hora. Que el senador Gordon y su ayudante salgan ahora – Ordena Walternativo a su auricular - Acompáñeme Doctor Bishop. Agente Francis, espere aquí nuevas órdenes.<br>- Bien… bien. Acompáñame Peter, necesitaré tu ayuda. – Dice marchándose tras el Secretario  
>- Olivia…enseguida volvemos – dice Peter mirando preocupado a la agente<br>- Tranquilo, estaremos bien. – le tranquiliza ella  
>Peter se va tras los dos Walter, dejando a las dos mujeres en compañía de Charlie Francis que mira a Olivia con curiosidad<p> 


	15. La despedida

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO  
>La despedida<p>

- Eras tú ¿verdad? – Pregunta de repente Charlie  
>- Sí. – Afirma Olivia frunciendo los labios<br>- ¡lo sabía! Estaba seguro que no eras nuestra Olivia…  
>- Pero fue de forma involuntaria… me implantaron su memoria.<br>- Increíble… sólo puedo decir que lo siento…  
>- tranquilo, fuiste un gran amigo, me ayudaste y te lo agradezco…<br>- Espero que ahora te estaremos tratando bien.  
>- Si… - titubea Olivia, no quiere volver sobre lo que ha hecho su alternativa hace un rato - ¿Qué tal tus arañas? – Pregunta sonriendo<br>- Ahí siguen…- suspira Charlie – aunque ahora que soy el jefe de la división Fringe, andan un poco revueltas  
>- Supongo que ocupaste el puesto de Broyles…me he enterado de…<br>- Bueno, antes de mí, fue Lincoln, pero…- Charlie se queda callado, con la mirada perdida.  
>- ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué tal está?<br>- Bueno... Linc…perdona Olivia, tengo una llamada. Si señor…bien señor…Lo siento debo marcharme, tenemos una alerta ámbar en el Bronx. – Dice marchándose rápidamente.  
>Walternativo se acerca a las dos mujeres, con él va Bolivia, que lleva en brazos a su hijo.<br>- Aún no ha pasado la hora…- afirma Olivia preocupada  
>- He ordenado que avisen a Peter y al Doctor Bishop, da lo mismo hasta donde hayan llegado. La fisura del Atlántico está en una situación cada vez más crítica…Agente Dunham – la llama sin apenas mirarla – entrégale el niño a… Olivia.<br>Bolivia se acerca a ella, sus ojos están irritados y con un rictus en la boca, quizás de furia se acerca y sin dejar de abrazar al niño, susurra  
>- Cuidarás de él ¿verdad?<br>- Por supuesto….- Olivia la mira y siente una pena tremenda por ella. No puede llegar a imaginarse en su situación. Tener que entregar a Charlie a otra persona y no volver a verle nunca más. Sería incapaz de hacerlo - ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunta intentando suavizar el momento  
>- Lincoln – dice sin apenas emoción en la voz<br>- Pero… ¿Dónde está…?  
>- Murió. Cuando yo estaba de baja maternal…Quedó atrapado en una cuarentena. – Dice con la voz quebrada –No quiero volver sobre eso. Mi hijo… Le gusta que le lean los cuentos con voces, disfrazarse, necesita una luz para dormir, pues la oscuridad absoluta le asusta…<br>- cantar cuando va de viaje, chapotear en el agua cuando le bañan, dice tres veces mama cuando quiere algo, y tres besos antes de dormir  
>- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Pregunta Bolivia extrañada<br>- Es igual que mi hijo…Se parecen en todo. No te preocupes, Walter encontrará la formula.  
>- Déjalo, no quiero falsa esperanzas…Estoy segura que cuidarás de Lincoln tan bien como lo haces con el tuyo… Se cómo eres, no harás daño a mi hijo por rencor… Siento todas las cosas que te hice<br>- No importa… ahora eso ya da lo mismo  
>- ¡Olivia! – Grita Peter desde el fondo del pasillo – ¡Espera!<br>- ¿Crees que lo habrán conseguido? – Pregunta Elizabeth esperanzada  
>- Eso espero – contesta Olivia<br>- Esperad un momento… Walter viene hacia aquí  
>- ¿Y…? – pregunta Olivia nerviosa.<br>- Oh… si, ha logrado recordar la formula…ha sido increíble. Todos los compuestos, su proporción, el tiempo…todo.  
>- ¿Entonces mi niño se queda? – Pregunta Bolivia mirando a Walternativo<br>- Espera a ver que trae…- contesta él con gesto serio  
>- ¡Aquí estoy! – Exclama Walter llegando hasta ellos – Tome señor Secretario, a ver si lo entiende… - dice entregando un papel a Walternativo, que lo recoge y se toma su tiempo para leerlo rodeado de un tenso silencio<br>- Esto me suena… yo formulé esto una vez, pero…  
>- ¡Le distrajo un Observador! ¡No vio la reacción! ¡Yo la hice para Peter y miren que hombre está hecho!... De todas formas, es el mismo preparado que tengo en Massive Dynamic. Mejor probarlo aquí que allí ¿no cree?<br>- De acuerdo… Puede quedarse…veremos si funciona.  
>- Seguro que si – contesta Bolivia abrazando aún más a su hijo – Gracias, gracias por todo – dice marchándose de allí rápidamente.<br>- Ahora tienen que irse, les está esperando un helicóptero… Que tengan buen viaje. Espero que todo resulte bien… y Elizabeth – dice mirando a su mujer – te echaré de menos.  
>- Si – responde ella bajando la mirada para salir inmediatamente por la puerta<br>- Peter – continua Walternativo – siento que nuestra relación no haya sido la mejor, pero…las circunstancias…  
>- Déjalo, no quiero oír más… sólo quiero volver a casa con mi familia…si por ti fuese no los tendría conmigo ahora… Y eso no te lo podré perdonar jamás – Peter deja de hablar y se marcha tras Elizabeth. Olivia, que ha presenciado la escena sigue a su marido, no sin antes inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo, no quiere quedarse mucho tiempo cerca de Walternativo, sabe que no va a ocurrir nada, pero no quiero quedarse a comprobarlo.<p> 


	16. ¿EL FINAL? 1ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

¿EL FINAL? 1ª parte

Pasada una semana, la noche del día elegido, se produce la puesta en marcha de la Máquina, y con la presencia de altos cargos del gobierno, entre ellos el Vicepresidente Biden. Todos se encuentran en otra estancia, protegidos de los posibles efectos adversos del proceso, observando a través de una gran pantalla. Walter y Peter permanecen al lado del Arma, a la espera de que se produzca el momento preciso. Cuando la cuenta atrás llega a su fin, el científico vierte el contenido de su vial en el dispositivo adecuado. Tras eso, los dos salen del recinto y se reúnen con el resto de los asistentes para presenciar el acontecimiento. Pronto, todos comienzan a notar primero un zumbido, al que le sigue un temblor que poco a poco se incrementa. Las bombillas empiezan a estallar dejando todo el edificio a oscuras, exceptuando la luz que emite la propia máquina, y que en un repentino fogonazo ilumina todo el hangar, un gran haz de luz se dirige hacia el cielo y durante unos minutos alumbra todos los alrededores, como si el sol hubiera vuelto a salir. Y tan bruscamente como empezó, se acaba. La Máquina se queda en silencio, sin movimiento alguno. Todo el mundo se queda quieto, sin saber qué hacer.  
>- ¿Estamos muertos? – Pregunta Walter a Peter sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento<br>- Espero que no. No sé si podría soportar pasar la eternidad contigo...- dice mientras saca su teléfono móvil  
>- ¿Ya se ha terminado? – Pregunta el Vicepresidente - ¿Cómo sabremos que ha funcionado?<br>- Este Universo no ha desaparecido… por lo menos para nosotros ha funcionado – contesta Walter  
>- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el Otro Lado? – Vuelve a preguntar el Vicepresidente<br>- Nunca lo sabremos – Vuelve a decir Walter - si para ellos ha funcionado, la conexión se habrá roto. Y en el caso contrario…En cualquier caso no volverá a existir comunicación entre ambos… ¡Peter! – Dice volviéndose hacia el joven - ¿has llamado a Olivia?  
>- Acabo de hacerlo. Charlie está durmiendo y Elizabeth no ha desaparecido…si, estaba a su lado.<br>- Genial, genial… ¿nos vamos ya hijo? Estoy cansado.  
>- Claro Walter, claro…<p>

3 AÑOS DESPUES

Olivia, en la playa, observa el atardecer. Lleva un vestido blanco, y se cubre con una chaqueta de punto. Su pelo, suelto, ondea al viento. De pronto, unos brazos la rodean desde atrás. Se trata de Peter, que la besa en el cuello.  
>- ¿Qué tal guapa? ¿Cómo estás?<br>- Has vuelto…te echaba de menos.  
>- Bueno, sólo he estado en Nueva York hoy… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿9 horas?<br>- No quiero que estemos separados tanto tiempo…- dice dándose la vuelta y besándole.  
>- ¡Papá! – Grita Charlie mientras se acerca corriendo por la playa. Tras él viene Elizabeth llevando de la mano a una niña de apenas 2 años<br>- ¡Hey mi chico! – Peter se agacha y abraza a Charlie  
>- ¿Y el abuelo? ¿No ha venido?<br>- Mañana tiene una reunión importante con tía Astrid… se quedará esta noche en Nueva York. No te preocupes, seguro que te traerá alguno de sus inventos.  
>- Hola hijo… - saluda Elizabeth - ¿cómo te ha ido el viaje?<br>- Bien mamá, bien… ¿y mi pequeña Liz? Ven, bonita con papá – dice mientras alza a la niña en brazos y la besa  
>- Papa…- contesta la pequeña frotándose los ojos y abrazándole.<br>- Ohhh, mi niña – se lamenta Olivia – venga hija, vamos a casa a dormir.  
>-¡Yo primero! – Exclama Charlie a la vez que sale corriendo hacia la casa<br>- ¡Ten cuidado no te caigas! ¡Charlie! ¡Tranquilo! - vuelve a decir Olivia sonriendo  
>- ¿Lo habéis pasado bien sin mí, hoy?<br>- Bueno… lo cierto es que nos hemos divertido ¿verdad Elizabeth? – Pregunta Olivia mientras toma del brazo a la mujer  
>- Ha sido un día interesante. Hemos estado de compras, comido en una hamburguesería, fue estupendo ver a Charlie tan feliz… - comenta sonriendo la madre de Peter<br>-¡Papá! – Llama Charlie desde la casa - ¡ha venido un coche negro muy grande! ¡Es tío Phil! 


	17. ¿EL FINAL? 2ª parte y Epílogo 1ª parte

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

¿EL FINAL? 2ª parte

- ¿Broyles? ¿Entre semana? ¿Qué querrá ahora? – Se pregunta Olivia  
>- si queréis yo puedo acostar a Liz – Dice Elizabeth<br>- Gracias mamá – contesta Peter entregándole a la niña que ya se ha dormido  
>Elizabeth se marcha dejando a la pareja a solas que se miran preocupados<br>- Será mejor que salgamos – afirma Peter pasando el brazo por los hombros de Olivia – ya verás como no será nada.  
>En el porche, Charlie habla desde la balaustrada con Broyles que sonríe ante una ocurrencia del niño. En el camino, el gran todoterreno negro custodiado por la agente Jessup les indica que algo no va bien<br>Cuando ve a la pareja su gesto se convierte en serio  
>- Hola Peter, Olivia… ¿Cómo va todo?<br>- Espero que bien – contesta Peter - ¿Y esta visita?  
>- Pues…Charlie ¿por qué no entras en la casa? – Sugiere Broyles<br>- ¡Pero…! – Protesta el niño  
>- Charlie, haz el favor, hijo, entra en casa – Ordena Olivia a lo que el niño obedece y se marcha cabizbajo. Cuando comprueba que ya no está, continua – Yo ya no trabajo para el FBI, todo eso terminó hace años. No quiero más casos.<br>- Espera Olivia… tienes que ver esto ¿Agente Jessup? – Ordena Broyles, a lo que la agente abre la puerta del coche dejando salir a un hombre, alto, vestido de negro que se estira y se vuelve hacia ellos saludando con la mano  
>- ¡papá, papá, papá! – Grita Charlie desde la puerta - ¡mira! ¡Eres tú!<p>

EPILOGO

Un nuevo comienzo

En el salón de la casa de la playa, Peter y Olivia observan al otro Peter, parece relajado, incluso divertido ante la situación. Elizabeth ha bajado al oír las voces del niño y aturdida al ver al recién llegado se ha llevado a Charlie fuera de allí.  
>- Aparecí en el hangar, desnudo. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo que ocurrió, sólo aquella linterna enfocándome directamente a la cara. – Dice el nuevo Peter<br>- La base militar está abandonada, aparte del retén de guardia. – Interviene Broyles – El centinela le descubrió  
>- Increíble – acierta a decir Olivia<br>- Creí que estaba en casa, aquel soldado incluso me reconoció. Luego me desmayé.  
>- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? – pregunta Peter<br>- Hace una semana…  
>- ¿Y no sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí?<br>- Supongo que fue como consecuencia de haber utilizado la máquina.  
>- ¡Cómo! ¿La usaste? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Olivia aturdida<br>- Por proteger a Olivia, estaba embarazada, me lo dijo esa misma mañana… tuvimos un problema con un cambiaformas  
>- ¿Te lo dijo? ¿No os visitaron los Observadores? – Pregunta de nuevo Olivia<br>- ¿Cómo? No entiendo – el nuevo Peter parece confuso con esas preguntas  
>- Una larga historia - contesta Peter - ¿La utilizaste sólo por Olivia?<br>- entre otras cosas… El arma me llamaba. Me sentía tan vacío que no vi otra solución. No os confundáis, amo a Olivia, quería ese niño, ella era la única que me llenaba. Pero estaba envenenado por la máquina… Ahora lo único que quiero es volver con ella…  
>- A ti no te ocurrió eso ¿verdad? – Pregunta Olivia a su marido<br>- Sentí cierta desazón, pero te quedaste embarazada y entre eso, las visitas de los Observadores, tu secuestro…quizás eso me salvó  
>- ¿Tu secuestro? – Pregunta el otro Peter - ¿Quién…?<br>- Walternativo… Si hubieses esperado habrías sabido que nues... tu hijo es muy especial… fue el que salvó los dos universos – contesta Olivia molesta – supongo que al utilizar el arma habrás destruido el Otro Lado… Además de dejar sola a tu Olivia  
>- Lo siento, pero no has comprendido por que lo hice<br>- Lo sé, por protegerla, estabas perdido, comprendo esa situación – contesta ella aún no muy convencida  
>- Esa máquina es muy poderosa, Olivia – responde su marido – entiendo muy bien a Peter<br>- ¿y ahora cómo te sientes?  
>- Es como si hubiese salido de un profundo pozo, me siento bien, ya no noto ese vacío del que os hablaba…<br>- Seguro que Walter podrá encontrar una solución para que vuelvas a casa – asegura Olivia  
>- ¿Y dónde está? No le veo por aquí<br>- En Nueva York, mañana tiene una reunión en Massive Dynamic. Tendré que llamarle – afirma Peter  
>- No te preocupes Afirma Broyles - le avisé. De hecho, su helicóptero está a punto de aterrizar – dice mientras todos pueden oír el sonido del aparato que se va incrementando.<p> 


	18. Epílogo 2ª parte: Un nuevo comienzo

VIAJE AL OTRO LADO

Un nuevo comienzo 2ª parte

Walter entra corriendo en la casa, y busca inmediatamente al nuevo Peter  
>- ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verle!, ¡Oh! ¡Era cierto! ¡Esto es fantástico! – Dice acercándose al joven – Es más joven que tú, hijo. Tenemos que llamarte de alguna forma, para distinguiros, no por otra cosa…A ver que pienso… ¿AltPeter? ¿Quizás su equivalente en griego Petros? ¡O Petrus en latín!<br>- ¿y qué tal Petah? Recuerdo que así me llamaban en el colegio y no me molestaba. – Sugiere Peter.  
>- Me gusta Petah – responde el aludido con una sonrisa – Walter, eres el mismo en cualquier sitio, me alegro de volver a verte. No sabes cuánto – dice mientras se levanta y le abraza.<br>- ¿Has pensado en algo mientras venias, Walter? – Interviene Peter, se siente incómodo ante la visión de esa repentina amistad – No desapareceré ¿verdad?  
>- Espero que no – responde Olivia tomándole de la mano – no podría soportarlo<br>- No lo creo, vuestra masa muscular es diferente. Contesta Walter  
>- Una forma sutil de decir que has engordado – dice Olivia sonriendo<br>- Desde que os retirasteis a este idílico lugar… te has abandonado un poco hijo – afirma Walter con tono jocoso – Por cierto ¿Elizabeth ha visto ya a Petah?  
>- Si, está con los niños… no quiero que se confundan aún más. – Responde Olivia<br>- De verdad Walter, tienes que ayudarme a volver – Insiste Petah  
>- Por supuesto que lo intentaré… aunque en este momento no se cómo podría hacerlo<br>- ¡Papá! – Grita Charlie apareciendo por sorpresa seguido de Elizabeth  
>- Lo siento, se me ha escapado… - se disculpa la mujer mientras mira a Petah intrigada<br>- ¿papá? – Pregunta Charlie pegándose a su padre - ¿Quién es este señor? ¿Por qué es igual que tú?  
>- Es el primo de papá – contesta rápidamente Olivia<br>- ¿Estabas perdido? – Pregunta Charlie de nuevo  
>- Si hijo… ven aquí que te veo ¿puedo? – pregunta a Olivia<br>- Si, por supuesto… ve Charlie con el primo Petah  
>- Olivia – la llama Peter - ¿podemos hablar en la cocina un momento?<br>- claro… voy – dice siguiéndole inmediatamente - ¿y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?  
>- Tenemos que hacer algo – afirma Peter<br>- ¿A qué te refieres?  
>- tenemos que establecer una contraseña o algo así<br>- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que me voy a confundir? ¿No confías en mí? – Pregunta molesta Olivia  
>- No, no se trata de eso… aunque me parecería hasta normal que ocurriera<br>- No soy como tú cariño… yo te conozco Peter… y muy bien  
>- Vale, te creo… pero ¿Qué me dices de la contraseña?<br>- Te parece bien que yo dijese ¡Walter! Y tú contestases ¡Nativo!  
>- Venga Olivia, esto es serio<br>- Que sí, cariño, yo te creo – dice dándole un beso y marchándose de allí. Peter resopla y la sigue de nuevo al salón donde Petah sigue jugando con Charlie  
>- Será mejor que me lleve a Charlie a dormir, ya es hora – dice Elizabeth tomando de la mano al niño y marchándose de allí<br>- Gracias… - contesta Olivia - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué habéis pensado? – Sigue preguntando  
>- Me llevaré a Petah a Nueva York, pero hoy no. Estoy cansado de tanto viaje – afirma Walter<br>- Bien… entonces ya volveremos mañana – dice Broyles levantándose  
>- ¿tiene que irse con usted? – Pregunta Walter desilusionado<br>- Es preferible, por motivos de seguridad – contesta Broyles - ¿nos vamos Peter? Quiero decir… Petah  
>- Si… - contesta Petah con resignación – Walter, por favor, no dejes de pensar en mi problema…<br>- Tranquilo hijo… recapacitaré sobre tu asunto. Intentaremos devolverte a tu mundo. No te preocupes. – asegura Walter  
>- Gracias – dice con una sonrisa y marchándose tras los pasos de Broyles.<p> 


	19. Epílogo 3ª parte: Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo 3ª parte

El silencio entonces invade la casa, nadie se atreve a hablar, hasta que Olivia decide hablar  
>- ¿Creéis que lo conseguirá?<br>- Sinceramente… - responde Walter bastante serio – No.  
>- ¿Ya se ha ido? – Pregunta Elizabeth entrando en el salón y sentándose en un sillón<br>- Si…espero que no te hayas sentido mal – dice Peter  
>- Ha sido algo perturbador… Pero tranquilo, estoy bien.<br>- Walter…vas a intentar ayudarle ¿verdad? – Pregunta Olivia – No creo que dos Peter en el mismo universo sea bueno para su equilibrio. No quiero volver a empezar.  
>- La única idea que tengo es volver a construir la máquina – contesta Walter pensativo<br>- Habrá que convencer al gobierno… - asegura Peter – pero, Walter, no entiendo…hasta ahora, si algo o alguien del Otro Lado aparecía aquí, lo mismo o al menos algo de la misma masa tenía que ir a ese Universo. ¿Puede que este Peter haya venido y alguien de su misma masa haya desaparecido?  
>- Puede ocurrir también que al haber utilizado la Máquina, no haya hecho falta el intercambio.<br>- Pero esta… vivo – afirma Olivia  
>- Y eso es lo que me intriga – Contesta Walter<br>- ¿Puede que usase la Máquina y se hubiese interrumpido la operación? – Argumenta Peter.  
>- Se lo que quieres decir – responde Olivia – si su Olivia es como yo, lo más seguro es que hubiese ido a rescatarle…quizás fue ella quien cortó el proceso<br>- ¡Eso es genial hija! Estoy seguro que eso fue lo que ocurrió  
>- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ella? – Pregunta preocupada Elizabeth<br>- Es dura… - afirma Olivia – estará bien. Aunque debe encontrarse bastante angustiada. El hombre que ama ha desaparecido – dice agarrando la mano de Peter  
>- O quizás no… - asegura Walter convencido – quizás no haya habido intercambio de masas, porque ya se han repartido.<br>- No… no entiendo – duda Olivia  
>- Broyles me envió el informe de lo sucedido antes de salir de Nueva York. Apareció en el hangar, desnudo…<br>- También ha dicho que no se siente tan mal como cuando antes de utilizar la Máquina  
>- Eso es… se dividió… aquí vino una de las partes, las más completa. Me atrevo a postular que en su universo de origen ha quedado sólo lo que el Arma invadió<br>- ¿entonces la otra Olivia está tratando con un Peter malvado? – pregunta Olivia asustada  
>- Lo más seguro o quizás con un ser inerte… la vida la tiene este Peter de aquí<br>- Puede entonces que esté en coma – dice Peter pensativo  
>- Exacto – afirma Walter<br>- Pobre Olivia – se lamenta Elizabeth  
>- Y que lo digas – suspira Olivia – si pudiésemos avisarla de alguna forma<br>- ¿Y Sam Weiss? – Pregunta de repente Peter  
>- Hace ya 3 años que no le vemos. No sé ni cómo vamos a dar con él. Desapareció hasta de la bolera. – Contesta Olivia<br>- ¿y si ponemos un anuncio en el periódico? – Pregunta Walter  
>- Claro Walter, un ser inmortal leyendo la prensa – se burla Peter<br>- Cosas más raras se han visto. No perdemos nada – contesta el científico molesto  
>- Tiene razón – interviene Olivia – aunque puede ser que ya no venga por aquí, después de solucionar nuestro problema.<br>- También tenemos uno nuevo… así que quizás le tengamos por aquí pronto. – Asegura Walter  
>- De todas formas Peter y yo nos limitaremos a eso – afirma Olivia – prométemelo Peter<br>- Por supuesto… ya hemos vivido demasiadas cosas… lo primero son nuestros hijos y no pienso alejarme de ellos. 


	20. Epílogo 4ª parte: Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo 4ª parte

Al día siguiente. Olivia baja a la cocina. Peter ya se ha levantado y está tomando café. Nada más ver a la mujer, sonríe y le ofrece una taza  
>- Gracias – dice ella – te has levantado muy pronto.<br>- No podía esperar – contesta él – tengo ganas de empezar ya  
>- si, claro – Olivia se pregunta "¿a que se refiere?". De pronto nota que su café no es como ella lo toma, éste tiene leche y ella lo suele tomar solo sin azúcar. – esto… ¿Walter? – pregunta ella de repente<br>- Vistiéndose… creo que he venido demasiado temprano. Lo siento.  
>- Oh – acierta a decir Olivia, no sabe que decir. Se siente confundida. Ha estado incluso a punto de besarle, menos mal que el café se ha interpuesto entre ellos. Avergonzada, reconoce como Peter tenía razón.<br>- ¿qué tal? – pregunta Peter llegando de la calle, se acerca a Olivia y la besa en la mejilla. Va vestido con ropa de deporte y esta sudado  
>- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Olivia aún aturdida<br>- Corriendo… he decidido hacer algo de deporte  
>- No hace falta que lo hagas. Estás muy bien así – contesta Olivia, piensa que quizás así no vuelva a equivocarse.<br>- Lo cierto es que es como verse en un espejo – dice Petah sonriendo – y no me veo tan mal.  
>- Ya – Peter intuye algo. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Walter que aparece entusiasmado<br>- ¡Venga! Tenemos que irnos… mmm esto va a ser divertido… ¡otra vez a la lucha!  
>- Espero que no sea así – asegura Petah<br>- Ya sabes como es Walter – comenta Peter – hará todo lo que esté en su mano por resolver esta situación ¿verdad?  
>- Por supuesto… y además sabemos más que al principio. No te preocupes hijo, volverás con Olivia pronto…<br>- Eso espero – contesta Olivia suspirando – lo digo por ella, claro.  
>- si, yo también lo espero – dice Petah - ¿nos vamos Walter? Un coche del FBI nos está esperando fuera.<br>- Si, si… adiós hijos… nos veremos el fin de semana – se despide Walter marchándose con Petah y dejando sola a la pareja.  
>- Te has confundido ¿verdad? – Pregunta Peter sonriendo<br>- ¿Yo? No, que va… te lo dije - miente ella  
>- ¡Cómo va a reconocer la superagente Olivia Dunham que se ha confundido! – se ríe Peter<br>- Será mejor que te vayas a duchar – dice ella esquivando el tema  
>- No te preocupes, no le volveremos a ver<br>- Sólo quiero seguir tranquila… y con él por aquí no creo que podamos… y no me refiero a la posibilidad de confundiros.  
>- Todo irá bien, ya verás – dice besándola - ¿vienes conmigo? Podemos aprovechar antes de que se levanten los niños – le propone extendiendo su mano<br>- Por supuesto – acepta ella cogiendo su mano. Y mientras se marchan, Olivia piensa en todo lo que ya había olvidado y desea que nada de eso vuelva a repetirse.


End file.
